Envueltos en sábanas blancas
by Ammiel
Summary: No tiene idea de lo abrumada que se siente por sus deseos de verse bien, de estar a la altura de las circunstancias y de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que asistirán al Ministerio, porque si bien Percy es un hombre sumamente atento y detallista, es incapaz de darse cuenta de esas cosas.
1. I

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J.. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**I**_

Audrey miraba a la cámara, lanzaba un beso y la brisa jugueteaba con su vestido.

Audrey ladeaba su cabeza y sonreía. _Como siempre _sonreía.

Y es que ella sabe muy bien que a Percy lo mata esa sonrisa. No porque le hace olvidar como por arte de magia que alguna vez estuvo equivocado, que alguna vez cometió errores que toda su vida tratará de enmendar, que carga sobre sus hombros con horrores y gritos y súplicas y una guerra que Audrey nunca ha podido comprender, aunque cientos de veces ha tratado de explicarla.

A Percy lo mata esa sonrisa porque recuerda, tal como la primera noche que compartieron juntos – cuando _debían _tocarse, porque era necesario y adictivo y _tan _correcto – que cuando esa mujer en la fotografía entró en sus días, sin declaración previa ni atentos mensajes, la culpa y el peso de los años se hicieron más livianos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Si, se trata de drabbles (la cantidad aún no la tengo clara) acerca de Percy Weasley y Audrey (apellido de soltera desconocido). No sé, siempre me ha atraído esta mujer tan misteriosa, y mentiría si negara mi predilección por Percy. Creo que el mundo necesita más historias acerca de ambos y mayor exploración de la imaginación y de ese maravilloso ente abstracto que es la conciencia. ¿Porqué '…en sábanas blancas' (ya saben, el título) porque probablemente cada vez que nos despojamos de la ropa y todas esas coberturas impuestas por las reglas sociales, es uno de esos muchos momentos en que verdaderamente nos sentimos libres y sin ataduras._

_Sean constructivos, dejen un review. Gracias por leer._


	2. II

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J._

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**II**_

Cuando lo conoció, Audrey caminaba pausadamente por las calles de Londres, evitando cualquier roce, accidental o no, que la obligara a prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese sus propios pensamientos. El único objeto que, en ese instante, tenía importancia relevante en su mundo era la pequeña taza de café caliente que sostenía en su mano.

Sin embargo, cuando su realidad se vio perturbada por el extraño hombre de cabellos rojizos y mirada profunda y voz vacilante y corbata impecablemente situada justo al centro de su camisa, Audrey subconscientemente deseo (y ella si que sabía de subconsciente y modalidades del psicoanálisis) echar por la borda todo pensamiento interno para fijar su atención en Percy y _sólo_ en él.

Porque en ese momento al chocar contra él, mientras la taza de café caía sobre la acera, el cálido líquido recorría sus dedos, y Percy la sujetó firmemente contra su cuerpo disculpándose una y mil veces - algo que aprendería a amar en breve tiempo - , Audrey por fin comenzó a creer que las casualidades no existen.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Desde que leí los 'Twenty Random Facts about Audrey Weasley' (del cual hice una traducción), se me quedó plasmada en la memoria, tal como esas ideas que son imposibles de erradicar, que Audrey era muggle. Pienso que si Percy iba a comenzar una relación con otra persona, luego de la muerte de Fred y todo lo demás, tendría que ser con alguien con quien comenzara, efectivamente, desde cero; alguien sin mayor expectativa que la de estar con él, sin prejuicios, sin conocimiento previo. La idea de Audrey como bruja también me entusiasma bastante. Después de todo, con un personaje tan desconocido y tan poco explorado las descripciones dan para mucho, ¿o no?  
_

_Gracias por leer.  
_


	3. III

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J.. Lo demás es todo mío ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**III**_

La primera vez que durmieron juntos, Audrey supo que pasarían largos meses y un tiempo _infinito_ antes de poder borrar a Percy de su memoria.

Porque había pasado incontables minutos satisfaciendo su necesidad irracional de memorizar cada detalle, cada gesto, cada movimiento que, tras largas horas interminables de besos, Percy plasmaba en sus sentidos.

Porque, de a poco y sin apuros, comenzó a descubrir todo lo que Percy era. Las pecas en la palma de sus manos, como cada aproximadamente diez minutos ajustaba sus lentes sobre su nariz, su caminar pausado, sus comentarios precavidos y correctos, la cuidadosa atención que prestaba a cada acontecimiento a su alrededor, como si todo lo que sucedía fuese extraño y nuevo, su torpeza y confusión al intentar explicar contenidos básicos de la cultura popular.

Recordaba vagamente el esfuerzo coqueto de escoger el vestido adecuado, la nerviosa idea de querer revelarle todo lo sensual que podía llegar a ser, el vaivén del abrigo al mover las caderas, cada roce intencional o accidental. Y cómo, cuando al llegar a su apartamento, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y preguntó si podía besarla, Audrey lo guió por las escaleras con besos que lo dejaron sin habla, sin oxígeno.

Porque apenas recuerdan que al cerrar la puerta, Audrey lo empujó hacia la pared, y Percy ocultó sus propias manos bajo su vestido acariciando sus piernas, mientras ella enredaba las suyas en su cabello, y luego jugueteaba con el cierre de su pantalón.

Porque luego en la cama, mientras él se movía _dentro_ de ella con respiración entrecortada, entre gemidos y jadeos, Audrey le susurró al oído palabras sucias al acabar, y Percy rió suavemente apoyando su rostro sobre sus pechos.

Audrey sabía pasaría un tiempo _infinito _antes de poder borrar la imagen de Percy posando besos como mariposas sobre su cuello.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Quería que esto fuese caliente. No tengo otra excusa más que me encantan - y son mi absoluta debilidad - las escenas hot :) _

_Gracias por leer y los reviews. Son un amor  
_


	4. IV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

**

_**IV**_

Percy sabe que no debería estar haciéndolo.

Sabe que no debía involucrarse con una mujer tan diferente a él, que ni siquiera conoce los aspectos básicos que rigen su existencia, con total indiferencia a su pasado, y que no se imagina que el _quidditch_, escobas voladoras, cerveza de mantequilla y fotografías en movimiento existen. Que no debía esperar verla cada noche, envuelta en blancas sábanas y su cabello castaño derramado sobre la almohada y sus pechos suaves bajo un delgado vestido y el vaivén de sus caderas.

Pero cuando Audrey le sonríe justo a las diez de la noche, toma sus manos, susurra en sus labios que desea bailar, tararea una melodía, y comienza a moverse al compás de esa extraña canción que habla de flores y revolución en libertad y de que _todo lo que necesitas es amor - _que no comprende del todo, pero que sabe Audrey adora - , Percy sabe que ya le es casi imposible dejarla.

Aunque cuando Audrey le pregunta sobre su trabajo, en voz baja y a media luz, Percy no tiene el valor para decirle la verdad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. La verdad…no sé que decir :) IV lo escribí en cinco minutos y algo. Sabía que debía escribirlo pronto, tenía claro lo que quería decir, porque sino luego las palabras se escapan ^^_

_Gracias gracias por leer. _


	5. V

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**V**_

Ya a los ocho años, Audrey era una ávida lectora de libros de caballería y romances clandestinos medievales, y espectadora fiel de las noticias del medio día en la televisión. Sentía la necesidad de conocer absolutamente todo el mundo que la rodeaba. Manejaba información tan insólita como, el número de propuestas matrimoniales que _Miss Austen_ había rechazado o, cuantas veces _Charles Dickens_ había sido acusado de orientación homosexual en la campiña inglesa.

Y es que había algo en el modo que los épicos príncipes troyanos defendían el honor de los dioses y sus mujeres, en el gallardo porte de los Caballeros de Arturo o en la melódica voz de Dulcinea – el sueño en pleno día de Don Quijote – que le hacían pensar que, quizás en algún lugar y tiempo perdidos – y sin el consentimiento de sus padres y bajo la total ignorancia de la gente grande – esos personajes en realidad existían.

Cuando alcanzaba apenas la primera corrida de libros en la estantería en la casa de sus padres, Audrey limpiaba sus manos en su colorido vestido, arrugaba su pequeña nariz y se sentaba allí mismo, sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca a leer y leer y leer, hasta que daban las seis y era ya hora de cenar.

Unos cuántos años después se pregunta que es lo que ocurrió en el camino para que dejara de ser esa niña. Porque aunque no lo mencione nunca - aunque insista que no es una mentira, sólo una omisión piadosa – aún cree en ellos.

Porque a veces y _sólo _a veces, Audrey desea con todas sus fuerzas de niña grande, tener ocho años nuevamente y jugar a que la vida es eterna, y que por las noches el más galante de los Caballeros de Arturo la lleve a pasear a aquel lugar y tiempo perdidos donde no es ridículo pensar que la magia existe.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Jane Austen rechazó un par de propuestas matrimoniales, y finalmente nunca se casó. Charles Dickens fue acusado muchísimas veces de ser homosexual. Pero, ¿Qué importa eso si es que sus plumas son maravillosas? Me agrada la idea de una Audrey (o en general de cualquier personaje muggle) obligada a crecer y dejar de creer en la magia. Después de todo, es lo que nos pasa a la mayoría en algún punto, ¿no? Cuando la sociedad nos dice que es un poco ridículo creer en unicornios y hadas y escobas que vuelan, ya que te estas convirtiendo en niña grande, y la gente grande cree en cosas de adultos, cosas reales. Ah! Uno de los caballeros de Arturo se llamaba Percival. ¿les dice algo eso? ^^  
_

_Muchas muchas gracias por leer, y dejar review : ) _


	6. VI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**VI**_

Era un Londres demasiado ajetreado, demasiado imparable.

Amplias avenidas, taxis presurosos y autobuses absolutamente repletos a las ocho de la mañana. Infinitos detalles absolutamente desconocidos.

Había leído en la primera plana del _Sun_ – aquel periódico _muggle_ - que Liverpool y Chelsea se enfrentaban esa tarde. Algo que, decían, ningún inglés en su sano juicio se perdería. Él por su parte, todavía siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra _football_. Le gustaba el _quidditch_. Claro que el talento para jugarlo había sido heredado por sus hermanos y Ginny. Sin embargo, le había tomado por lo menos un par de años comprender su dimensión y trascendencia – y que con muy poca paciencia Oliver Wood había tratado de hacerle entender – y en este caso, para su ordenada conciencia de funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, le era totalmente indiferente observar a más de 20 hombres, en pantaloncillos de diversos colores, corriendo tras una pelota.

Decidió caminar por _Maison Dieu Road_, la larga avenida que lleva al mar. Las calles estaban vacías.

Percy Weasley nunca fue de aquellos magos que paseaban largas horas por las calles de Londres y que convivían diariamente con _muggles_. Sin embargo, al levantar su vista sólo por unos segundos, vio una imagen que le sorprendió – y luego se reprendió por estar pensando nuevamente en ella -. Una pequeña niña enfundada en lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar, saltaba sobre un charco de agua, indiferente a todo a su alrededor salvo aquel charco de agua estancada. Y entonces levanta sus ojos y lo mira, con _esos ojos _que tienen el verde azulado de la Tierra cuando se le contempla desde muy alto, un color fulgurante que refleja la tenue luz del sol.

Entonces Percy vio a Audrey en ella.

La vio y se maldijo una y otra vez por permitirse sentir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. The Sun es un periódico muggle (jaja) inglés. Es de esos tabloides espectaculares que todos odian. La mención de la avenida que lleva al mar, Maison Dieu Road, es extraída de la novela 'La mujer de mi vida' de Carla Guelfenbein, una maravillosa escritora que conoce cada rincón oculto de Londres y toda aquella idiosincrasia inglesa como la palma de su mano. _

_Y sí, Percy tiende a ser un hombre que no se permite sentir muchas cosas._

_Gracias gracias y más gracias por leer, y por los maravillosos reviews ^^  
_


	7. VII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**VII**_

Audrey no está segura como comenzó todo.

Sólo sabe que había algo _allí_. Entre ellos. Que siempre lo ha habido y que sería una tonta si se empeñase en negarlo. Porque, si bien, la logrado percibir que Percy es un hombre sumamente nervioso e inseguro – escondido bajo esa túnica oscura de arrogancia y pesares – no es correcto confundirse tantas veces con conceptos tan básicos como el valor monetario del transporte local o el nombre de las ciudades inglesas.

Nunca ha indagado más allá. Sin embargo, cada vez que cenan juntos, cada vez que le pregunta acerca de su trabajo, cada vez que Percy abandona las sábanas por la mañana, Audrey sabe que hay algo más. Un titubeo cada vez que habla de su familia, como si tuviese que asegurarse que esta ocupando el número correcto de hermanos e integrantes. Una breve e insignificante pausa cada vez que nombra a George, como si _alguien más_ debiese estar antes que él. Porque cada vez que Percy habla de ellos aquel semblante de hombre atrapado por su pasado regresa.

- Fred – murmuró Percy, una de esas tantas noches. – Mi hermano…se llamaba Fred – Y aquello fue suficiente. Suficiente para derribar cada puerta que Percy mantenía firmemente cerrada. Suficiente para confirmarle que no estaba demente, que no había perdido la razón en el intento diario de intentar descifrarlo.

Y es entonces cuando le explica la muerte de Fred, de cómo destrozó a su familia, de lo imbécil que había sido al abandonarlos, de los llantos de su madre, de las otras cincuentapersonas que murieron esa noche, de cómo todo quedó en silencio, de cómo todo se detuvo. Y Percy le habla de un Ministerio secreto y de regulaciones y leyes y reformas sociales – en esa apresurada manera de hablar – de la existencia de un mundo ajeno, de muertes ajenas, de guerras ajenas, de organizaciones sociales e ideologías que quizás nunca podrá entender.

Percy le habla de magia _real -_ no como la que ve en la televisión, no como la de _Blanca Nieves _o_ La Cenicienta _- y Audrey sólo puede pensar en que todos estos años había estado en lo correcto. Que los magos existen y que _por Dios los seres humanos no podemos controlar todo lo que ocurre en el mundo_.

Y le asusta. Le asusta tener la certeza de que hay todo un universo que desconoce y que ha vivido en la total ignorancia.

Entonces, y al contemplar el manto de dudas que su declaración ha dejado sobre el rostro de Audrey, Percy deja de hablar, la besa en los labios y se prepara para abandonar las sábanas como tantas otras noches. Más cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta, Audrey lo detiene, toma sus manos y, dejando marchar el miedo por un momento y _sólo_ por un momento, le pide que se quede.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Creo que este es el drabble que más impacientemente he deseado publicar :) Sentía una ansiedad enorme y algo como presionándome el estómago. Pero aparte de eso, allí está. Sabía que en una relación como esa, como quería que fuese estructurada y ordenada, toda aquella verdad acerca de la magia, gobiernos secretos y la muerte de Fred, debía ser aclarada lentamente._

_Y es que debería estar leyendo un texto para la universidad, pero no he apaciguado del todo mis impulsos._

_Gracias por leer, comentar y corregir ciertos detalles :) Hacen mi día muchísimo más nice. _


	8. VIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**VIII**_

Suspiró mientras ajustaba los tirantes de su vestido y la luz de la mañana se colaba por las persianas entreabiertas.

Podía ver claramente por el espejo la espalda desnuda de Percy cubierta de pecas esparramadas accidentalmente. Observó como se sentaba justamente el en borde de la cama, intentando ajustar sus pantalones y, entonces, notando la mirada fija de Audrey sobre su espalda, giro su cabeza hacia el espejo y le sonrió. Así, como lo hacía siempre, como algunas noches antes de dormir, como algunas mañanas cuando la besaba largamente antes de abandonar la calidez de las sábanas.

Antes de que Percy le revelara la verdad sabía que algo no encajaba del todo. Sabía que desde el primer día algo, _alguien_, había estado situado entre ellos. Tenía que ser así. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que las palabras que escaparon de los labios de Percy hace un par de semanas iban a cambiar el sentido de su vida en tres segundos.

_Magia_. Y es que nunca la había considerado como una posibilidad, aunque podía enumerar las innumerables veces en que, al besar el cuello de Percy, todo parecía una _ilusión_. Porque cada vez eran más frecuentes las ocasiones en que debía, repentinamente, cancelar una cena por una inesperada reunión familiar. Como cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de su trabajo él dirigía sutilmente la conversación hacia cualquier otro tema, cada vez que se aparecía misteriosamente frente a su puerta y al verla simplemente la besaba y ella reía y rápidamente olvidaba lo sucedido. Porque era la realidad. Porque existen cientos de cosas y aspectos de su vida que desconoce, cientos de piezas perdidas que, junto a una copa de vino, intentaba develar.

Sin embargo ahora, la realidad ha cambiado. Ahora, Audrey no podía evitar pensar que todo, todo lo que Percy representa en su mundo, Percy y sus secretos, Percy y su sigiloso y pesado caminar, todo lo que él se ha encargado de personificar es justamente todo lo que en algún momento anheló.

Porque, antes de conocerlo, Audrey sostenía la respiración intentando detener el tiempo. Así como aprendió a caminar dando pasos en falso hacia delante y hacia atrás, así como aprendió a contar del uno al cien y del cien al uno, hasta hace un par de meses no podía entender por qué el tiempo no podía retroceder a un entonces dónde considerar la magia como una posibilidad no era un signo de la demencia.

Y se siente culpable. Culpable porque sabe que Percy ha sido maravilloso. Porque con total gentileza y diplomacia pretende conducirla por un universo que desconocía. Porque él no necesita sus dudas e incertidumbre, porque sabe que debiese sentirse feliz y como si todo por fin recuperase el orden cósmico que en algún momento, hace muchos años, tuvo. Porque sabe que está siendo egoísta al pensar sólo en ella. Porque, cuando Percy mencionó el nombre de Fred, supo que algo en su interior por fin calzaba. Porque aún no puede dimensionar los horrores y gritos que Percy debe tener grabados en su mente que se niegan a abandonarlo. Porque sabe que ella no es tan fuerte como él, y que no soportaría todo lo que Percy ha tenido que acarrear por tantos años.

Pero es que a veces, acompañando fielmente a aquella mezcla de miedo – no a Percy,_ nunca_ a él –, dormir junto a Percy, saber latentemente que él la necesita – a ella y _sólo_ a ella -, es como entrar en un laberinto sin un hilo que la guíe de vuelta a la luz.

Porque ella es una m_uggle. _Una mujer que no posee magia, que no posee una varita mágica, incapaz de preparar pociones en calderos ancestrales, ni conjurar hechizos en latín. Más al observar a Percy a través del espejo y devolverle la sonrisa y luego cruzar la habitación hacia la otra esquina de la cama y tomarlo atraparlo en un beso y susurrarle que aún es muy temprano, cree que lentamente el temor va a desaparecer. Porque es en ese preciso momento en que comienza a ser conciente de que, por más que intente de convencerse de lo contrario, lo necesita en su mundo tanto como él la necesita a ella.

De alguna manera las noches han logrado convertirse en días, sacudiéndose tantos pensamientos, opciones y posibilidades, para comenzar a adquirir un inusual tono azul claro como el de aquella mañana de otoño.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Creo que éste ha escapado un tanto a los límites de palabras xD y además, comienzo a descubrir que es un poco complicado escribir cierto tipo de reacciones, aún más, condensarlas en frases exactas. Y es que agradezco tener una clara imagen en mi mente acerca de Audrey, porque sé que si no pudiese controlar o anticipar sus reacciones, todo sería difícil :) Intentaré – lo prometo – adentrarme un poco más en Percy. Lo sé, pero es que describir a un hombre implica tener que salirse un poco de una misma, y escribir desde otro terreno desconocido. Es una aventura maravillosa, pero quiero disfrutar cada momento de estos drabbles en el tiempo correcto. _

_Gracias eternas por leer y comentar ^^ Han sido verdaderamente adorables y super nice. _


	9. IX

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**IX**_

Percy habría abandonado su oficina quince minutos antes de lo habitual si es que ella se lo hubiera pedido.

Habría olvidado sobre su escritorio, aún con dubitaciones de último minuto, todo papeleo y notas e informes sobre regulaciones junto a la pluma y el tintero. Habría atravesado estupefacto el Ministerio bajo un cielo despejado, nunca mirando hacia atrás. Habría observado con detención a las personas salir humeantes de la boca de la estación. Pensativo, habría cruzado las calles inundadas de automóviles, agresivos e invasores. Habría caminado y _sólo _caminado hasta tocar la puerta del apartamento de Audrey. La habría besado como tantas otras tardes y, con atención absoluta, habría observado su silueta sobre las sábanas cuando las sombras la abandonaran huyendo de la luz.

Percy habría evitado toda muestra de hechizos y conjuros y apariciones inexplicables en el umbral de su puerta. Y está convencido de que habría, con el pesar de sus años, borrado todo recuerdo de su memoria si es que ella hubiera pronunciado esas palabras.

Porque Percy habría hecho todo eso y aún más si es que con tales acciones en Audrey se comenzasen a disolver las interrogantes que aún no se atreve a articular.

Y entonces Audrey levanta su mirada y lo guía hacia el sofá. Y Percy, frustrado y preocupado, se esfuerza en adivinar que es lo que Audrey realmente desea para así intentar hacerlo realidad. Y ella lo observa un par de segundos más y - luego de un par de días interminables de silencios y esperas, como si todo se hubiese producido según un orden preestablecido y _eternamente_ superior - le dice que quiere conocer a su familia, que quiere que al dormir Percy le susurre las hazañas de Arturo y Merlín y pociones mágicas y héroes de guerra.

Horas después, atrapados bajo un mundo ardiente y cálido, cuando Audrey le pregunta si es un requerimiento especialmente necesario e indispensable el poseer magia para poder volar en una escoba, presa de sonrisas infantiles y susurros coquetos y prometedores gemidos y mirada esperanzadora, sin ningún pudor ni el menor sentido del tiempo y el reloj, Percy piensa que la realidad no es más que una idea abstracta.

A medianoche, Audrey permite que Percy acaricie sus labios, mientras ella enreda sus piernas en las suyas. Tal como la madrugada siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente.

La oscuridad de antes ha desaparecido y ahora es pleno día entre ellos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. No estoy totalmente satisfecha con éste :/ Creo que tardaré un par de días – en realidad, un poco más que un par – en actualizar. El comienzo de semana ha sido un caos y creo que los próximos días también lo serán =) _

_Gracias eternas ^^_


	10. X

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**X**_

Audrey recuerda que eso que Percy llama _aparición _es una de las experiencias más alucinantes, agotadoras, exhaustivas e incómodas que ha vivido. Y tiene la convicción que realmente no está exagerando porque en el instante en que Percy le susurró que se aferrara fuertemente a él, Audrey sintió como si estuviese atrapada en una piscina, gritando por ayuda mientras el oxígeno se agotaba en sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, en tres breves segundos, Londres se deslizó frente a ellos como una túnica fugaz y de pronto se encontraron en el jardín de los padres de Percy, mientras todo surgía y desaparecía en el camino. Porque las hojas tocadas por la luz, las largas avenidas de castaños, los amplios jardines con sus glorietas son reemplazados por niños corriendo sobre una pradera verde mientras otros se suben a los árboles, a lo lejos cerros boscosos que se elevan y descienden junto a la extensión de un lago y _allí_, en frente de ellos, una casa con ángulos y ampliaciones y una arquitectura - que Audrey está segura nunca en su vida imaginó – que parece desafiar todas aquellas leyes de la gravedad preescritas y teorizadas.

Y Audrey ha tenido que memorizar nombres y profesiones e hijos de cada integrante de su familia. Y en su estómago se libra una batalla interminable de nerviosismo y preocupación. Y pese a que fue ella quien le dijo que quería conocer a su familia, no puede evitar sentirse pequeña, nuevamente de ocho años y recostada sobre la alfombra en la biblioteca de sus padres a leer acerca de los épicos caballeros que luchaban contra dragones, hasta que daban las seis y ya era hora de cenar.

Más cuando entra a la sala de estar de la Madriguera y Molly la envuelve en un abrazo maternal, siente la mano de Percy alcanzando tímidamente la suya y entonces Audrey la acepta sin pensarlo. Acepta su mano sin preguntarse el por qué – justo en ese momento de su vida – Percy la invita al fin del mundo. Lo sigue hacia un mundo de extraña pureza, fascinada por cada paso que da, dejando todo lo que temía detrás de ella.

Londres quedó atrás.

El aroma a tráfico, humedad y puntualidad es reemplazado por la calidez de las tartas de manzana que Molly Weasley ha preparado ese domingo por la mañana.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Creo que la primera visita de Audrey a la Madriguera merece algo más, así que el próximo drabble será una continuación de éste :) Pese a que estoy fascinada con el mundo de J K Rowling y su niño mago, estoy segura que en verdad eso que llaman aparición debe ser una de las experiencias más alucinantes y agotadoras que su puedan vivir. _

_Gracias por leer y dejar review, me hacen eternamente feliz ^^_


	11. XI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XI**_

Cuando, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa – en una de aquellas posiciones que develan seguridad y un increíble conocimiento del mundo – y develando abundantes cicatrices, Charlie Weasley le explica con una media sonrisa que probablemente todas las historias que ha escuchado acerca de los dragones son sólo una leve versión de la realidad, Audrey no puede reprimir una de esas coquetas sonrisas infantiles – aquellas a las cuales Percy se ha acostumbrado inevitablemente - ni tampoco la necesidad de acercarse a Charlie, con ojos soñadores, y preguntarle mil cosas acerca de su trabajo.

Porque al recordar la leyenda de _St. George _y la virgen y mártir _St. Margaret_ emergiendo del vientre del dragón con un crucifijo católico en sus manos, le pregunta nerviosamente si es que los dragones son realmente criaturas tan feroces como los libros mitológicos le enseñaron.

Y Charlie ríe.

Entonces – y a pesar de que son más de 10 en la mesa - justo en el instante en que Fleur abandona la silla ante el llanto de Dominique, Y Bill ladea la cabeza luego de comer un trozo de carne, y Molly se encuentra sirviendo rebosantes platos, y Angelina le pregunta a Hermione acerca de sus padres, y Ron y Harry y Charlie conversan animadamente acerca del último juego de la temporada de aquel deporte al que los magos se sienten tan atraídos, y Ginny acaricia distraídamente su vientre abultado, y Arthur pregunta acerca de tecnología _muggle_, y Percy la mira con esos ojos de expectación y ansiedad reprimidas, Audrey desvía largamente su mirada hacia George y desea _(siempre)_ en silencio haber conocido a Fred.

Porque al despedirse de Molly cuando ya dan las seis – y Percy le insiste una y mil veces que se aferre fuertemente a él cuando Londres vuelve a deslizarse frente a ellos como una túnica fugaz con aroma a tráfico, a humedad, a puntualidad – Audrey piensa que no debe haber dolor más grande en este mundo que perder a alguien que amamos.

Audrey cree que ya no es necesario observar a un dragón de verdad – aunque aún no olvida los pasteles flotantes ni las hadas traviesas ni las escobas voladoras de las cuales Percy se tendrá que encargar más tarde – para saber que _esto_ es magia real.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Creo que me medio enamoré de Charlie Weasley, aunque ofcors que nadie como Percy xD Y no saben como muero por probar los deliciosos platos de Molly :) En algún momento tendré – porque ya es una necesidad inminente – que escribir nuevamente de la familia Weasley y las tartas de los domingos ^^ Se me hace inevitable. _

_La leyenda de St. George y St. Margaret - así, super spanglish - son católicas a morir, pero tenía que inlcuir alguna mención de los dragones.  
_

_Besos enormes, Gracias infinitas._


	12. XII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XII**_

Y es que parecía que siempre podían encontrarse.

Porque desde el momento en que, por primera vez, Percy posó besos como mariposas sobre su cuello, Audrey supo que podía encontrarlo a cada momento del día y de la noche.

Cuando en ocasiones, minutos antes de la hora, Percy abría la puerta del apartamento y la encontraba allí, sentada sobre el sofá, con sus ojos que absorben el mundo y ese fulgor ingenuo, contrariados por el tráfico de los automóviles tres pisos más abajo. Cuando en ocasiones, siempre a deshoras, Audrey volteaba su mirada y lo encontraba allí, con los codos apoyados determinadamente sobre el escritorio, su pensamiento estructuradamente abstracto, con sus ojos que reflejan la agresividad de la vida; agresividad que lo abordó desde que tenía dieciocho años y se sumergió en un mundo de adultos y que aún le recuerda el cuerpo de Fred, rígido e inútil y frío, desparramado sobre sus manos. Cuando en ocasiones, siempre como una pausa justificable, Audrey lo buscaba entre las sombras, su cuerpo cubriendo el de Percy - protegiéndolo de todo, incluso de sí mismo-, y ambos se aferraban al otro en deseo y necesidad.

Porque desde el momento en que, por primera vez, Audrey le susurró al oído palabras sucias al acabar, Percy supo que podía encontrarla a cada momento del día y de la noche.

La noche cae sobre Londres y el día despeja las memorias y luego es Audrey sentada sobre el sofá, Percy con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio, ambos cuerpos aferrados en deseo y necesidad en una de aquellas tantas formas de la inmortalidad.

* * *

_Nota de la autora. Esto lo escribí rapidísimo. Como en una de esas ocasiones en que necesitas decir algo y el tiempo se escurre entre tus manos y luego todo acaba. No sé…me agrada la idea de dos cuerpos – que luego se traducen en dos almas – aferrándose a la necesidad y el deseo.  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por todos todos los comentarios ^^_


	13. XIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XIII**_

Cuando llega a su departamento, luego de un particularmente desagradable día en el Ministerio, Percy espera encontrar a Audrey sentada sobre el sofá junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro y con una taza de té entre sus manos. O redactando diagnósticos, papeles desordenados sobre la mesa de la cocina. O recostada en la cama, en uno de sus delgados vestidos, su cabello azarosamente desparramado sobre la almohada.

Espera que luego lo besara largamente, mientras él colara sus manos bajo su vestido y cayeran sobre las sábanas y Audrey riera al desanudar su corbata y abrir su camisa.

Que luego de desnudarse y que Audrey lo acercara a sus pechos ella le preguntase, entre suspiros y respiración entrecortada, cómo estuvo su día, y Percy respondiese, entre susurros y movimientos siderales, que su día fue una mierda y que hay ocasiones en que simplemente no puede creer que los líderes de la sociedad mágica sean tan estúpidos como para no comprender la importancia de una correcta fiscalización del comercio de escobas voladoras.

Que luego, Audrey mordiera agonizantemente su labio inferior en señal de silencio, y él pudiese sostener sus caderas mientras la presiona cada vez más, mientras el mundo pareciera perder toda lógica, coherencia y realidad.

Entonces, Percy introduce la llave en la puerta de su departamento – porque ha aprendido a ingresar precisamente de esa manera – y olvida su abrigo en el recibidor y ve a Audrey justamente _allí_, no en la habitación sino en la sala de estar, paseándose desde un extremo hasta otro, con una mano firmemente en su cintura y la otra acariciando levemente sus labios, como impidiendo que algo escape y que el mundo adquiera lógica, coherencia y realidad.

Porque por interminables segundos Percy esperó que fuese Audrey quien lo ayudase a despojarse de inseguridades y malestares y confusiones. Sin embargo, Audrey levanta su mirada y corre hacia Percy y él sólo puede extender sus brazos y acogerla en ellos y acariciar su cabello y besarla y asegurarle, _prometerle_ que todo estará bien.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. No tengo mucho que decir xD _

_Sólo muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ _

_Besos enormes.  
_


	14. XIV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XIV**_

El jueves por la mañana, en el corazón de Londres, comienza el juicio de revisión oficial de la Comisión del Registro para los Nacidos de Muggles.

El jueves por la mañana, justo a las ocho, Percy se encuentra obligado a desacelerar su día, salir apresuradamente del elevador y detener abruptamente su caminar frente a su oficina en el quinto piso del Ministerio de Magia, por una cansada y ojerosa Hermione quien lo arrastra hasta su escritorio situando sobre éste pesadas carpetas y documentos sin firmar y hablando –siempre estresada y aceleradamente - sobre el juicio de las diez de la mañana y mociones y evidencia y litigios y testigos oculares que por Merlín son sumamente confiables.

Y de pronto son casi las diez y se encuentran frente al Wizengamo_t,_ con las mismas pesadas carpetas y documentos ya firmados por él, y su cuñada a su lado nuevamente hablando sobre la importancia de las alianzas internacionales en cuanto a la aceptación de los nacidos de _muggles,_ y Percy en un intento de persuasión sobre la necesaria integración de grupos sociales minoritarios y de legislaciones sólidas e igualitarias.

Más cuando Justin Finch-Fletchley se sienta frente a ellos, preparado para testificar, sosteniendo determinadamente entre sus manos un ejemplar de un libro y autor que Percy desconoce, no puede evitar recordar a Penélope y pensar en Audrey.

Las dos al mismo tiempo. Sin desfases.

Porque nunca le ha contado a Audrey sobre Penélope, porque quizás no es necesario, aunque es muy probable que lo haga. Algún día. En algún momento inesperado o extremadamente programado. Porque Percy reconoce, al mirar de reojo a Justin y su ejemplar de un tipo llamado Hawking, que Audrey aún desconoce detalles de su vida, tal como él desconoce los de ella.

Más aún, es consciente de que, a pesar de que cada noche sus cuerpos se ajustan en la cama, a pesar de acompañarla con sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella canta - justo a las diez - esa canción con una mujer_ en el cielo con diamantes_, conoce absolutamente nada del mundo _muggle_.

Porque todas las noches es Percy quien susurra – casi temeroso ante cualquier oído ajeno - las hazañas de héroes eternos, hombres y mujeres en largas túnicas redactando informes con pluma y tinta, deliberaciones infernales sobre calderos y pociones ilegales, lechuzas que entregan recados, conjuros de hechizos _eternamente_ en latín. Porque no es Audrey quien le murmura las descripciones fantásticas con las cuales por años fantaseo, ni su deseo irracional de que, justo al quedarse dormida, el más galante de los Caballeros de Arturo la llevase a pasear a algún lugar perdido donde el aroma a tráfico y puntualidad de Londres se desvaneciera infinitamente.

Percy desconoce autores _muggles _y sus grandes obras. Desconoce canciones y organizaciones e ideologías sociales y conflictos (para él) ajenos y tradiciones y hábitos y días festivos y escuelas públicas.

No tiene control sobre el funcionamiento de _ese _mundo; no puede intervenir en él.

Percy conoce absolutamente nada de los _muggles_; nada sobre Audrey.

Y eso le aterra.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Es que en este creo que escribí demasiadas cosas :D Ya no sé si son drabbles o viñetas o que otra cosa xD_

_Audrey no es la única que ingresa a un nuevo mundo. Y apacigüé la necesidad de escribir acerca y desde Percy y añadir un poco de drama. _

_El nombre de Lucy, la hija de ambos, _debe_ haber salido de alguna parte. Por eso estoy medio convencida de que 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' tiene mucho que decir al respecto. _

_No odio a Penélope – in fact me fascina su nombre – simplemente me enamoré de la idea de Percy con Audrey. Me agrada dejar a Penélope como una idea casi abstracta, casi concreta, presente pero sin estarlo, como una conexión que haga consciente a Percy de su ignorancia, ya que ni siquiera conoció _su _mundo aún estando con ella en Hogwarts. Por eso, en unos capítulos más retomaré la presencia de Penélope. Además creo que esa historia inconclusa, mínimo, merece una explicación. _

_Gracias por los encantadores reviews :)_


	15. XV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XV**_

Justo a las cinco de la tarde de aquel jueves Percy atraviesa el Ministerio de Magia, olvidando sobre su escritorio, siempre con dubitaciones de último minuto, informes y notas sobre regulaciones junto a una pluma y un tintero. Percy cruza Londres y, atormentado por aquel aparente desconocimiento de un mundo que – piensa – no puede intervenir, cruza Londres bajo un cielo limpio y despejado.

Porque durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos ha planeado - tal como una de aquellas estrategias organizacionales estratificadamente programadas – la manera correcta de aproximarse a Audrey y sus canciones _muggles_ y sus propias tradiciones e ideologías sociales. La forma precisa de introducirse en esa explosión de sentimientos y emociones que es Audrey como si su vida dependiese de aquello.

Y entonces Percy se encontró incapaz e inútil. _Allí_, como un hombre más en medio de la confusión de curiosos londinenses, de niños que lloraban, de mujeres agotadas, de individuos desperdigados, de silencios y ruidos cercanos. Percy se siente ligero, ingrávido como un papel que un viento cualquiera puede llevarse volando. Sin embargo, Percy no es ajeno a esa realidad, a esa realidad sin separaciones vanas entre habilidades mágicas y habilidades mundanas.

Justo a las diez de la noche de aquel jueves Percy envuelve a Audrey mientras ella, luego de retirar sus gafas y haberlas situado en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, le murmura casi sin respiración las descripciones fantásticas de una niña de ocho años y ese deseo irracional de que la puntualidad de Londres se desvaneciera infinitamente y sus locos enamoramientos a los dieciséis junto a las canciones que hablan de la libertad sexual y sus autores favoritos y como su mamá solía lavarle el cabello con flores de manzanilla por lo menos una vez a la semana y las eternas críticas al Primer Ministro Inglés y la explosión del sistema mundial que realmente es una mierda.

Justo a las seis y media de la mañana del viernes Percy se dispone a comenzar un nuevo día, a despojarse del calor de las sábanas, más se encuentra detenido por la nueva fascinación del aroma a manzanilla del cabello de Audrey.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. La verdad no tiene mucho sentido xD Tomé ideas de drabbles anteriores, y aún no tengo un panorama claro de la duración de estos drabbles. Creo que escribiré y escribiré porque en serio… esto es una continuidad absoluta y una narración cronológica que me ha envuelto los sentidos y me ha enamorado entera._

_Gracias por leer y los encantadores reviews :)_


	16. XVI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XVI**_

Ocurre que esa mañana no es muy diferente a otras.

Han pasado seis meses y ocurre que febrero reafirma sus tintes opacos y ahora ha empezado a caer una lluvia helada y resuelta que abrillanta el pavimento de Islington en el Norte de Londres y tiñe el cielo del color del peltre antiguo. Los escasos londinenses que transitan intentan refugiarse bajo grandes y oscuros paraguas y caminan apresuradamente, morosos, bajo la lluvia.

Audrey recuerda las caricias de anteriores ocasiones, las promesas y palabras de amor que Percy le susurra de vez en cuando al moverse dentro de ella casi con un frenetismo que no es de él y con rápidos movimientos que lo dejan agotado porque Audrey luego intercepta posiciones y respira agitadamente y apoya sus manos sobre su pecho al colapsar sobre él y Percy cae entero sobre las sábanas.

Entonces Audrey se despoja del sueño cerca de las siete de la mañana y es toda piernas desnudas y pies descalzos sobre la baldosa fría. Camina hacia la cocina y ve a Percy que en completo silencio, apoyando su espalda contra el refrigerador, se deshace perdido entre las páginas de un periódico con fotografías en movimiento. Percy y su pañuelo perfectamente doblado en el bolsillo de su camisa y su corbata azul marino y sus lentes que se posan casi sobre su nariz.

Y aunque Audrey aún piensa que el sobresalto con cada aparición repentina y el desconocimiento de aquellos conjuros en latín pueden – y_ quizás_ lo aseguraría – ser interminables, hay un minúsculo espacio de quietud y seguridad y estabilidad entre Percy, la lluvia de febrero y ella; un espacio milagrosamente tranquilo que Audrey ha buscado toda su vida; magia sencilla y el deseo familiar de una eternidad acoplada al cuerpo de Percy y al aroma a flores del jardín de Molly y a un par de despreocupadas tazas de té por la mañana y a aquella rectitud ante cualquier opinión política y a los anocheceres sobre el sofá.

Ocurre que esa mañana es muy diferente a otras porque al cruzar la puerta de la cocina, al besar a Percy y robar el último _croissant_ junto al periódico, Audrey sabe perfectamente, como una certeza insoportable, que desea una eternidad junto a él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Creo que acabo de describir a uno de esos hombres que aseguran quietud y estabilidad. No abusaré del espacio, sin embargo, parece que tenemos una tendencia innata a hablar de eternidad y para siempre. _

_Gracias por leer :)_


	17. XVII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

**

* * *

  
**

_**XVII**_

Percy sabe perfectamente que en aquellos intentos de cocinar Audrey entra en desesperación instantánea al comprender que al desayunar las tostadas siempre se le queman, que los sábados al almorzar las pastas siempre se le pegan y que el resto del día es prácticamente incapaz de controlar el orden abrumador que en la cocina él mismo, enfundado en un impecable delantal blanco atado firmemente a su cintura, se ha encargado de establecer.

Percy sabe perfectamente que cada vez que Audrey le pide un te con dos terrones de azúcar en realidad desea tres. Y que Audrey comprende, como una nota mental que conserva en ocasiones fijamente y en otras totalmente alocada, que su escritorio es prácticamente sagrado, aunque algunas veces permita que Audrey sitúe unas cuantas velas aromáticas e inciensos que luego dan migrañas que ella se encarga de sanar.

Y también sabe perfectamente que cada viernes por la tarde, como hoy, Audrey llega a casa exhausta y cargada de papeles sin leer y pequeños cuadernos de sesenta hojas un tanto dobladas en los bordes y carpetas desbordantes de dibujos coloreados en amarillo, verde y rosa pastel. Y que luego de cerrar la puerta y olvidar las llaves en el recibidor intentaría sacarse la chaqueta y evitaría tropezarse con el canasto donde guardan las revistas y el periódico de la semana pasada. Que después de divisarlo sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados se acercaría a él, ajustándose aquel vestido que en el borde aún mantiene pequeñas manchas con formas desorbitadas que pasan casi desapercibidas porque Audrey es una mezcla nueva en su vida entre bohemia y urbanismo, y tomaría su rostro y lo besaría brevemente como una de esas conductas aprendidas porque se vuelven hábito y costumbre, y entonces notaría algo extraño en él y esperaría los segundos que fuesen necesario hasta que él dijera,

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Victoire.

Casi desnudo. Así. Sin más, Audrey sabría perfectamente que aquel viernes por la tarde es un primero de mayo y que Percy, en su silencio y quietud habitual, prefiere recordarle el cumpleaños de su sobrina. Entonces Audrey decidiría hundir sus dedos en su cabello y despojarlo de sus gafas y, en breves segundos, encargarse de desanudar su correctamente anudada corbata y hacerle notar que cuando él lo desee el tiempo se podrá condensar por completo entre ellos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. He descubierto que me encanta escribir sobre la cotidianidad. Y que no tengo la menor idea como logré escribir éste, porque siento que es un poquito deprimente que mi temor irracional a escribir diálogos se exprese en que los únicos presentes en estos drabbles sean en voz de Percy y acerca de una situación tan trágica como irreversible. _

_¿Ven que siempre termino abusando del espacio? xD  
_

_Gracias, gracias y más gracias. _


	18. XVIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling, a excepción del gigante soplasueños de Roald Dahl y Archway Market que es un mercado londinense muy new-age que desearía poder visitar_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XVIII**_

En tres breves segundos Londres nuevamente queda atrás y el aroma a tráfico y puntualidad es reemplazado por una mañana que huele a leña recién cortada y a trozos de fruta que se sumergen en chocolate caliente.

Audrey sostiene en sus manos un ramo de lirios e ilusiones adornado con cintas para el hermano de Percy que ella nunca conoció y una caja de regalo repleta de chocolates, montones multicolores de cristales de azúcar y frutas de mazapán que relucen como gemas para Victoire. Presentes que le han sido infernalmente difícil de encontrar debido a la necesidad de perfección de Percy que la obligó a despertarse treinta minutos antes de lo acostumbrado para explorar un _Archway Market_ desbordante de frutas y vegetales, te de naranja y aceite de almendras y rústicos quesos, vinilos y libros usados sobre una manta junto a un _hippie _de 55 años con una camisa y botas muy _funky_.

Y de pronto son más de las siete de la tarde y Audrey reprime el deseo silencioso de recostarse sobre la hierba porque el cielo sobre La Madriguera se ha vuelto morado y está cuajado de estrellas. Ya son más de las siete y Audrey siente que los dulces espolvoreados se le cuelan por el cuello y se le arremolinan en el borde del vestido de verano.

Y en un momento inesperado, escucha a Fleur que, cargando a Dominique, le susurra a Bill como el futuro ahora no es importante y como odia el reunirse de esta manera y ver a su familia tan incompleta, a Ginny tan vulnerable, a Charlie disminuyendo el tono de su voz y su risa, a Harry sosteniendo a James sobre sus piernas, incapaz de articular palabras oportunas y adecuadas, a Victoire ajena a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Entonces, mientras Arthur pone una mano sobre el hombro de George, mientras George atrae a su pecho a un Fred de tres meses indefenso y somnoliento y mira hacia algún lugar en el jardín, hacia algún punto infinito en el universo que le revele presagios del futuro que desconoce, mientras Victoire con ojos como plato y un vestido de fulminante amarillo termina de comer un trozo de torta y no deja de repetir que hoy es su cumpleaños, mientras Percy se mueve de un lado a otro y acarrea sillas y platos y agita su varita una y mil veces e intenta controlar el orden del mundo, Audrey recuerda como esa misma mañana habían permanecido en la cama treinta minutos menos de lo acostumbrado, como había notado en Percy esa necesidad de elegir el pantalón y camisa y zapatos perfectos, las flores perfectas para Fred, el regalo perfecto para su sobrina.

Más cuando al intentar acercarse a Percy y abrazarlo por la cintura y obligarlo a detenerse y soltar su varita y no esperar que le dijese que la necesita porque ella ya lo sabe y usar aquel mágico poder de condensar los segundos y las respiraciones, es Victoire quien toma su mano y le dice tía y la guía hacia un rincón y se acomoda junto a ella y le habla de los duendes que viven en el jardín de su casa y de un par de monstruos que duermen en las copas de los árboles y que sólo las abandonan cuando el cielo se vuelve morado y se cuaja de estrellas como ahora.

Audrey apoya su mejilla en el rubio cabello de Victoire y le sonríe y le dice bajito que en un lugar muy lejano llamado el País de los sueños existe un gigante que por las noches atrapa los sueños de los niños en sus enormes orejas, los embotella, los sopla a través de una larga trompeta y los envía directamente a las almohadas de otras personas.

Y Victoire suelta una pequeña risa y Audrey continúa narrando la historia del gigante _soplasueños,_ casi como un secreto que le permite a Victoire alejarse de todo aquello y que quedará guardado en un espacio único y secreto construido sólo para ella junto a los duendes del jardín y los monstruos que duermen sobre las copas de los árboles.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Siento el atraso :) Oficialmente ya me he convencido de que estos han dejado de ser drabbles, porque la extensión es inmensa y punto xD Salí de vacaciones de invierno y, por lo menos por dos semanas, no quiero oír nombrar ni a Freud ni a Jung._

_Gracias y besos grandes grandes grandes_


	19. XIX

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XIX**_

Aquel jueves de junio podría ser completamente normal porque a las ocho de la mañana Percy se encontraría obligado a salir apresuradamente del elevador del Ministerio y detener su caminar frente a su oficina del quinto piso y vería como su cuñada lo arrastraría hasta su escritorio y situaría sobre él pesadas carpetas mientras habla aceleradamente, sin pausa alguna, sobre los juicios a los que hace ocho meses asisten, y las moción que enviará el Ministro y las evidencias que han reunido y el asesoramiento que planean continuar, y finalmente Percy firmaría diez documentos ignorados y cinco actas pendientes.

Sin embargo, la perfecta simetría y las cautelosas decisiones que Percy ejerce sobre su vida se ven alteradas cada vez que Audrey emerge de lo profundo. Porque todo se vuelve imperante, directivo e inmediato cuando aquel jueves Audrey lo abraza por la cintura y lo besa como suele hacerlo a las siete y media de la mañana y le dice, entre risas y silencios nerviosos y pausas innecesarias, que a las cinco de la tarde llegará su padre desde Manchester.

Y todo se vuelve imperante, directivo e inmediato porque aquel jueves a las diez de la mañana Percy decide adelantar cada reunión agendada, cada evento programado y se apresura en dictar notas y consideraciones importantes y mira constantemente su reloj. Porque aquel jueves a las cuatro de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos Percy cruza un ajetreado Ministerio bajo un cielo despejado, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y entonces todo se vuelve imperante, directivo e inmediato porque es Audrey quien lo desea, sin pedírselo realmente, sin ocupar las palabras precisas, y Percy abandona su oficina quince minutos antes de lo habitual.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Entre tantas cenas familiares en La Madriguera, ésta es la invitación de Audrey hacia Percy a conocer su propia familia. Creo que – finalmente! – he decidido que serán 30 :D Ya debía tener, por lo menos en mi mente, una cantidad límite establecida porque de otra manera los temas se me desbordan y condenso absolutamente nada. _

_Gracias por tan encantadores reviews._


	20. XX

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XX**_

Percy se encuentra sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico frente a una taza de te cuando Audrey regresa del trabajo, perdida e incapaz de continuar con la discusión que comenzaron a las siete y media de la mañana, tropezando con el canasto donde guardan las revistas y el periódico de la semana pasada.

Y es que en el momento en el que abre la puerta del departamento y olvida las llaves en el recibidor y arroja su chaqueta al sofá y deposita sobre la mesa de la cocina libros y cuadernos de hojas un tanto dobladas en los bordes y carpetas desbordantes de dibujos coloreados en amarillo y rosa pastel, Audrey sabe que quiere que todo quede atrás.

Y no es rendirse ni dejarlo ganar. Porque Audrey prefiere mil veces discutir con Percy antes de que su silencio y su fría diplomacia se transformen en indiferencia.

Porque sabe que un silencio declaradamente álgido y transparente entre ambos amenaza con convertirse en un acantilado por donde ella caerá inevitablemente. Que un hablar a golpes de dictámenes y frases breves y precisas, no menos dolorosas y punzantes, amenazan con transformarse en una distancia sólida y agonizante. Porque ahora la observa de soslayo y los ojos de Percy la miran desde un lugar confuso y entonces Audrey siente el miedo indescriptible e irracional de ya no pertenecer a él y de que estas simples discusiones acaloradas se conviertan en uno de esos sismos que roban la calma, tan enteramente, tan avasalladoramente que aquel aire indiferente que trae consigo sus cejas levantadas se convierta en una eternidad.

Y es que Audrey se propone, como tantas otras veces, hacerlo olvidar y dejar atrás, a punta de caricias y murmullos, todo lo ocurrido y mordisquear su cuello y desanudar su corbata y guiar sus pálidas manos bajo su blusa y decirle, exigirle que la bese así como él sabe hacerlo, como lo hace siempre a las cinco y media de la tarde y Percy olvidará el periódico sobre la mesa y su corbata sobre la alfombra de la sala.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Era necesario, quizás, una discusión entre ambos. Y no quería enfocarla desde el ahora, sino desde el 'ya pasó y al diablo con ella'._

_Gracias gigantes :)_


	21. XXI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXI**_

Años después de aquel día Percy recordará el instante preciso, con la seguridad y la excesiva satisfacción de aquellos que tienen bajo control cada aspecto de sus vidas, en el que decidió que debía permanecer prendado al color encendido de los labios de Audrey.

Y es que Percy es consciente de que cada vez que caen juntos en el sofá y ella le murmura palabras al oído para excitarlo y provocar su risa a medianoche, al atardecer, al amanecer, Percy desata las fantasías instintivas de despojarse de todo y tumbarla sobre la alfombra y apoderarse de ella, hasta que el sudor y los gritos los envolvieran, hasta que Audrey imprimiera rasguños en su espalda y le rogase que no se detuviera, hasta que los movimientos continuaran una y otra vez, como siempre, sin convencionalismos ni pretensiones ni tinieblas.

Y entonces lo decide porque tiene sentido, porque en algún momento dejó de ser una fantasía abstracta y se convirtió en un plan y en una proyección latente, porque ella tiene ese poderoso efecto y él se encuentra más que dispuesto a pensar en un mañana.

Porque y a pesar de que el mundo haya dejado de alienarse frente a ellos, aunque el tiempo no logre condensarse eternamente, aunque odie el vecindario _muggle_ en el que viven y definitivamente deban mudarse de allí ya que a las tres de la madrugada aún se escuchan a lo lejos los automóviles sobre el asfalto y recuerde las inútiles fuerzas que Audrey reúne al enseñarle el funcionamiento de los teléfonos moviles, Percy Weasley ya no puede imaginar su vida sin Audrey en ella.

Entonces Percy se distancia de las fantasías e intenta recurrir a predicciones y vaticinios que existen sólo en su mente, a las circunstancias correctas, a su esfuerzo por controlarlo todo, a aromas exóticos y a una cena a la luz de las velas y al mejor vino blanco y a su mejor traje y a su mejor corbata y, en algún punto de la noche, a arrodillarse mientras toma su mano.

Porque Percy ya ha conjurado planes y proyecciones.

Y le dice aquello que nunca le ha dicho a nadie, directivo e imperante. Y le dice,

- Cásate conmigo. Hazlo, y pasaré contigo el resto de mi vida.

Exactamente a las diez de la noche Londres está lleno de promesas ya enunciadas porque los labios de Percy en su cuello han abierto infinitas posibilidades a las que Audrey se aferra como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. He logrado cerrar círculos. Y me imagino una propuesta así, planeada y organizada y estructurada y correcta y directiva e imperante, porque creo que así es Percy cuando su vida se ha enredado con la de Audrey._

_Besos gigantescos :)_


	22. XXII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXII**_

Este es uno de aquellos días en que los secretos han dejado de serlo.

Porque cuando el día se acaba y son más de las siete de la noche y Percy se encuentra sentado apaciblemente en el sofá y le entrega aquel teléfono que poco a poco ha aprendido a usar, Audrey llama a sus padres a Manchester y les anuncia que dijo _sí_ cuando Percy tomó su mano mientras se arrodillaba bajo un cielo despejado y entonces su papá ríe por la otra línea y su mamá le pregunta muy bajito si este Percy logra que su mundo se detenga y que parezca mágico y posible – aunque Audrey nunca ha pronunciado las palabras magia, varita, escobas voladoras y Percy en una misma oración – y cuando Audrey le responde que sí, su mamá le dice que, apenas fijen una fecha, viajará inmediatamente y saldrá con ella de compras y elegirán las flores, el vestido y los colores pasteles perfectos y luego Audrey les promete que, por supuesto, Percy y ella los visitarán en Navidad o en alguna otra festividad próxima.

Porque cuando el día se acaba y son más de las siete de la noche y Londres se desliza frente a ellos como una túnica fugaz mientras todo surge y desaparece en el camino y de pronto están en la casa de los padres de Percy, Audrey se encuentra sosteniendo una copa de un licor que promete nunca en su vida haber bebido y Percy la mira con esos ojos de expectación y ansiedad reprimida porque entre ambos hubo un acuerdo tácito y de pronto el ambiente se transforma en risas y felicitaciones al oído, porque los padres de Percy y los padres de Audrey saben perfectamente que él ha elevado promesas un par de noches atrás y que ella ha aceptado y que ambos se aferran a las infinitas posibilidades que una vida juntos representa.

Porque aunque se siente completamente aceptada a esta familia y a este mundo de pergaminos, manchas de tinta en los dedos, fiscalizaciones de alfombras mágicas, pociones ilegales, calderos no inscritos y reformas que Percy trae consigo, no puede evitar pensar que aquella condición de secreto que no ha sido revelado ni mencionado – condición que no es producto de la inseguridad ni de la indecisión - es el adhesivo ideal para el mundo que ambos comparten, donde ningún ruido perturba.

Porque Audrey desea algo únicamente para ella. Desea el simple hecho de compartir un secreto. De ellos, de nadie más.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Tenía planeado un capítulo de 500 palabras y luego se convirtió en uno un tanto incoherente (porque ya eran ideas vagas y más de 1000 palabras) y entonces tuve que dividirlo en dos, porque Percy y Audrey no se merecen ideas vagas, se merecen algo digno xD Así que… la continuación de éste será el próximo._

_Gracias enormes._


	23. XXIII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXIII**_

A las once de la noche Percy le pregunta si hay algo que la incomoda, porque siente que ya no está junto a él, como si estuviera en otra dimensión desconocida, como si estuviera en cualquier lugar del universo excepto a su lado.

Entonces Audrey le dice todo lo que piensa. Le dice que por la mañana despertó con la única noción de poseer un secreto que le pertenecía sólo a ellos; una declaración sumamente planeada y correcta, planes y exigencias sumamente privadas, directivas e imperantes que han logrado que en breves momentos todo se reduzca a que ninguna alma en el mundo concozca lo que ocurre entre ambos ni las promesas que él mismo ha invocado sólo para ella un par de noches atrás, porque necesitaba que aquel _pasaré contigo el resto de mi vida_ les pertenezca sólo a ellos y a nadie más.

Y le dice que ha despertado con el único deseo de que en un intervalo de un par de días fuesen capaces de compartir un secreto a voz baja, mientras las sábanas continúen siendo blancas, mientras continúe robando del plato junto al periódico el último _croissant_ al desayuno y Percy sea incapaz de decirle que no. Un par de días lejos de los pesares que él mantuvo aislados, de los secretos que mantuvo prolijamente silenciados hasta hace unos cuantos meses, lejos de su propia condición mundana, lejos de segregaciones que no vienen al caso, lejos de todo.

Porque este es uno de aquellos días en que los secretos han dejado de serlo, de esos días que pensaba sólo existían en la literatura y en el cine.

Entonces Percy se acerca a ella y la sujeta firmemente y le responde casi con dictámenes, sin necesidad de recurrir a explicaciones desbordantes o a definiciones precisas como las que acostumbra y que Audrey ha aprendido a adorar, que así debía ser, que de aquella manera debía ocurrir. Porque la condición de perpetuar al silencio sus invocaciones y el consecuente _sí_ de Audrey era perpetuar al infierno los deseos – que por primera vez en su vida lo invaden - de decirle al mundo entero que el color encendido de los labios de Audrey y su propia rectitud que, a punta de besos, ella ha logrado apaciguar dan por resultado un anhelo de eternidad, así, sumamente público, sumamente verdadero.

Entonces Percy le dice que necesita que el mundo entero sepa, por muy abrumador que sea, que en el momento en que ella entró a su vida ésta cambió inevitablemente.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Es la continuación del anterior. Quería abordar el deseo de Audrey de mantener un compromiso en secreto. No por temor, ni indecisión, más bien por la necesidad de tener algo que sea solo de ellos, entre tantos secretos individuales y elementos del mundo desconocidos para ambos. Y por otra parte Percy, con la necesidad de hacerlo público._

_Besos grandes._


	24. XXIV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes propiedad de J K Rowling_

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXIV**_

No había nubes en el cielo de Londres aquel domingo a las diez de la mañana. Ni chubascos, ni indicios de una ligera lluvia, ni un manto de niebla, ni la necesidad de abandonar el apartamento acompañados del paraguas gris que Audrey aborrece y que, por razones desconocidas para ella, Percy no ha querido cambiar.

Entonces, y desarmando fugazmente todos los planes que Percy conjuraba en los rincones de su memoria para ese domingo a las diez de la mañana, Audrey se enfunda en un vestido muy primaveral, lo toma de la mano, coge las llaves desde el recibidor y en diez minutos están frente a _Chapel Market_ y a sus inagotables posibilidades.

Entonces Audrey camina muy velozmente y menciona una y mil veces que allí una encuentra de todo, desde flores jaspeadas y bombones caseros hasta artículos de limpieza, vinilos, libros usados y piezas de ferretería. Y entonces compra frutas y vegetales para la semana y el vendedor le ofrece un kilo de tomates muy rojos y Percy siente que aceptar los espectáculos matutinos que Audrey le ofrece se transforma en una especia de examen que en cualquier minuto reprobará porque se encuentra deseando descifrar el apretado e ininteligible acento de los nativos del este de Londres, realizando operaciones mentales para saber cuantas libras debe gastar para comprar un periódico _muggle_, imaginando como hay personas en este mundo que viven cómodamente en esas estrechas casas-botes ancladas en la ribera del _New River. _

Entonces Audrey se acerca a su cuello y lepregunta a media voz si a Arthur le gustará alguna de esas piezas de ferretería y, mientras el vendedor le entrega dos bolsas de papel café repletas de frutas, pequeñas y aromáticas, Percy nota que el anillo que hace un par de semanas situó en su dedo anularrefleja los rayos del sol.

Aquel domingo a las diez y media de la mañana no hay nubes, ni chubascos, ni indicios de una ligera lluvia en el cielo de Londres.

_Chapel Market _se ha tornado largas filas de personas y niños, los árboles han estallado en un verde que hiere la vista y Percy sabe que el destino de Audrey ya es, irremediablemente, su propio destino.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez, ¿no? Creo que la escasez del tiempo se sumó a que mi cabeza anda volando en nubes que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba y el corazón lo tengo en la mano totalmente desnudo y expectante xD _

_Chapel Market es un mercado callejero en Islington, al este de Londres, donde el acento es muy marcado y existen casas-botes magníficas y edificios esplendorosos. Una verdadera contradicción._

_Besos y gracias :) _


	25. XXV

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling para mi desgracia._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

_**XXV**_

* * *

Percy es un hombre muy tradicional. Eso Audrey lo sabe. Un hombre que no da pasos en falso, que calcula los posibles resultados antes de cualquier acción, que repasa mentalmente sus intenciones antes de emitir palabra alguna.

Un hombre muy conservador, pero diferente.

Pero hay días en que Percy no sólo es diferente a otros. No. Hay días en que es absolutamente maravilloso. Días en que él deja de almorzar en el Ministerio y se encuentran en algún café del centro de Londres. Días en que, por la tarde luego de salir del trabajo, aparece en su puerta con algún regalo inusual – y literalmente _se_ _aparece_, con un plop y todo, aunque ya le ha pedido que use la llave y la cerradura -, la llena de besos y emocionado le habla sobre su trabajo y ella lo escuchaba porque siente que cada día descubre algo nuevo sobre él.

Días en que, luego de ir al mercado, cocinan juntos, comen juntos y entonces Percy se pone a leer _El Profeta_ y, mientras lee la mira de reojo y Audrey se da cuenta porque aunque prepara las cosas que tendría que hacer al día siguiente y esté muy ocupada, no es una tonta despistada. Días en que le aparta la silla antes de sentarse cada vez que salen a comer; en que, almorzando con Molly y Arthur, Percy le coge la mano por debajo de la mesa y del mantel, en que no la interrumpe al hablar aunque hable como loca. Días en que, a pesar de que le insista que los automóviles son muy útiles y él se niegue a aprender a manejarlo _porque esas cosas son del demonio, Audrey_, siempre le abre la puerta y espera que se siente para cerrarla.

Y es que ningún otro hombre había hecho eso con ella. Pero también, por supuesto, hay esos días en que no lo soporta. En que en verdad desea tener magia, una escoba y saberse todos los conjuros del mundo para desaparecer de allí, hechizar a Percy para que deje de hablar o que se esfume pronto. Como cuando llega atrasada a un encuentro o habla de más sobre cachivaches con Arthur y Percy levanta una ceja y le dice algo mordaz. O como cuando simplemente no esta de acuerdo con sus ideas y le dice _'Percy, cariño, deberías ser un poco más flexible' _y él se indigna y ya no la besa en un buen rato. Entonces Audrey quiere, en verdad lo desea, poseer una varita mágica y decir todas esas cosas que él dice a veces. Incluso, buscar a George y pedirle, rogarle, que lo visite y bromee a sus expensas porque así Percy se molesta un poco.

Pero todo el enojo desaparece pronto, porque Percy es diferente y hace cosas que ningún hombre había hecho por ella. Como el domingo siguiente cuando, mientras conversa con Arthur sobre el funcionamiento de los teléfonos celulares, su novio coge su mano bajo el mantel mientras mira a Ginny con mirada desaprobatoria cuando ésta dice que la política no tiene sentido, le pide a George que por favor deje de hacer salir chispas de su varita mientras están reunidos en la mesa porque eso es de mala educación y regaña a Ron por hablar mientras está comiendo.

Pero Audrey lo ama. La vuelve loca muchas veces. De hecho, está segura que ella lo vuelve loco a él y que a veces no la soporta. Pero entonces se acuerda de todos sus detalles y decide amarlo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Hace mucho que no escribía y sólo me percaté de eso cuando entre a la página de esta historia en el sitio y vi que la ultima actualización había sido en 2009 y empecé a extrañar todo esto. O sea, hace mucho tiempo. Pero ya decidí seguir escribiendo y enamorarme de nuevo._

_Así que aquí esta. Gracias por los mensajes privados durante todo este tiempo. Espero que les guste :)_


	26. XXVI

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXVI**_

Hay muchísimas cualidades y momentos en la vida de Percy Weasley que son de conocimiento público.

No es un misterio para su familia ni para los trabajadores del Ministerio que Percy Weasley es un hombre que se toma muy en serio su trabajo, que se dedica con completa atención a él y que su sentido del humor es muy especial.

Porque resulta que hasta los lectores de _El Profeta_ saben perfectamente que es un hombre que privilegia el intelecto y la eficiencia, y que es capaz – con alegría y optimismo – trabajar reiteradas horas extras para lograr que todo resulte como él espera. Que es un hombre de breves palabras, que muy probablemente se ha memorizado cada reglamento que el Ministerio de la Magia ha publicado y que ha trabajado directa y muy cercanamente con los cuatro Ministros en la última década incluso en una época en que tal lealtad era considerada altamente irregular y peligrosa. Que luego de la última batalla él, su padre y muchos otros, habían acompañado al Ministro Shacklebolt en reconstruir lo que quedaba del Ministerio, ayudando en todo lo que se necesitaba con las mejores de sus habilidades y por el tiempo que esto tomara. Que no permite errores ni equivocaciones y que en su vocabulario la mediocridad no existe.

Porque resulta que hasta las lectoras de _Corazón de bruja _saben perfectamente que, pese a ser tradicional y hasta ideológicamente conservador, su novia es _muggle_, que trabaja en una escuela con niños revoltosos, que es incapaz de realizar hechizos o pociones, que su padre no podría estar más encantado con ella, y que desde que Percy Weasley la conoce ya no trabaja los sábados por la mañana, evade las horas extras y ya no busca cualquier excusa para trabajar hasta tarde porque ya no abandona su oficina después que los demás.

Existen muchísimas cosas que el mundo mágico conoce sobre Percy Weasley. Sin embargo, cuando la tarde del jueves Audrey lo observa sentado en el sofá, ya sin zapatos y con la corbata un poco desanudada, revisando por quinta vez un informe en una carpeta, despliega una sonrisa porque hay cualidades de él que sólo ella conoce y momentos que sólo ella ha compartido.

Audrey sabe perfectamente que el orden, la autoridad, las normas y las reglamentaciones se le dan como a ningún otro que haya conocido en su vida y que eso lo hace un hombre sumamente atractivo y deseable. Que Percy no podría trabajar en nada más que no incluyese a algún tipo de organización gubernamental, porque es excelente en su trabajo y lo adora absolutamente. Que no es ambición exacerbada, sino el deseo imperioso de sobresalir en cada proyecto y en cada tarea. Que debe, como un mandato divino, dormir en el lado derecho de la cama porque si no lo hace le arma un alboroto interminable, no puede dormir y al día siguiente es la personificación del mismo demonio. Que siempre desayuna lo mismo y que, si bien, los días de semana ya no trabaja horas extras en su oficina, de igual manera trabaja en casa, pero que los sábados son sólo para ella. Que no le gustan los niños. Que, de hecho, lo vuelven un poco loco y lo desesperan. Pero que cuando almuerzan con su familia en La Madriguera siempre sitúa a Lily entre sus piernas y le hace aparecer mariposas con su varita aunque ella le diga _gaga_ y tenga que secarle la boca porque es sólo risa y baba; y que, si bien piensa que Harry y Ginny pueden hacer ciertos esfuerzos para que James no termine convertido en un vándalo cualquiera, lo quiere enormemente y para su último cumpleaños le regaló una escoba en miniatura que cuando dices _quidditch_ vuela por sobre tu cabeza.

Audrey sabe que se enfureció y tuvo un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo por un par de días cuando su nuevo asistente escribió un memo con faltas ortográficas infernales, que casi lo golpea – si no fuese tan controlado y diplomático – cuando éste envío las invitaciones a la Conferencia sobre la Actualización de la Cooperación Mágica Europea sin haber sido revisadas y aprobadas por él y que le relató ese momento al menos 3 veces en la semana. Y como ahora, cuando le mostró muy molesto la última edición de la revista _Corazón de bruja_ donde se veían ambos saliendo de un restaurante tomados de la mano y exclamó que cómo era posible que a los medios les interesara tanto su vida personal y que ¡_cómo han podido averiguar donde trabajas, Audrey!_ ella tomo la revista en sus manos, lo miró y le dijo _'Cariño, ¿no crees que he salido espectacular en esta fotografía? _y entonces Percy la miró fijamente, movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, sonrió, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y le respondió _'Por supuesto, te ves hermosa'. _

Audrey sabe que Percy es un hombre de su actitud hacia cada aspecto de su vida sobrepasa lo estrictamente necesario porque, luego de dejar la revista sobre la mesa de café y besarlo intensamente y despojarlo de sus lentes, han pasado una noche maravillosa. Sobretodo, Audrey sabe que la rigurosa atención de Percy hacia los detalles en su trabajo y a su compulsión de ser excelente en todo le resultaba muy útil cuando se trata de compartir su cama. Porque Percy Weasley hace el amor de la misma manera en que realiza cada tarea en su vida. Con total concentración, extrema eficiencia y detallismo; a la perfección.

Y eso es algo que sólo sabe ella.

* * *

_Nota de la autora. __En un principio pensaba que s__i hubiese sido J K Rowling__ definitivamente (y aunque no hubiese escrito Harry Potter porque la creatividad no me hubiese dado para tanto y no soy británica) hubiese escrito sobre Audrey y no la hubiera relegado a un breve comentario en un documental luego de finalizada la saga literaria. Pero ahora pienso diferente. Y en realidad agradezco que no la incluyera en ningún libro, porque gracias al fandom tenemos la libertad para imaginarla como queramos, para interpretarla y reinterpretarla y gracias a eso Audrey Weasley puede ser, en diversas historias, al mismo tiempo una muggle como una bruja, ¿no?_

_Según Rowling, en el periodo de Shackebolt Percy alcanzaría un trabajo de alto rango en el Ministerio. Si es así, no me sorprendería que cualquiera se asombrara que saliera con una muggle (ni siquiera si fuesen más abiertos y flexibles ante ellos. O sea, la mentalidad de los magos sigue siendo un poco... ¿tradicional?) y además resulta demasiado divertido imaginarlo así y no me contuve. ¿Comentarios? Gracias por leer :)_


	27. XXVII

_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXVI**_

Es un jueves especialmente frío y Percy Weasley lleva dos semanas en Munich en una Conferencia sobre los Estándares para los Tratados Internacionales en la Comunidad Mágica Europea, representando a Gran Bretaña en la renegociación de un tratado ante la corte internacional. Dos semanas y realmente no tiene idea cuando pueda regresar porque, si bien sabía que los magos del norte de Europa eran obtusos, nunca pensó que lo fueran tanto.

Dos semanas de interminables discusiones y lecturas apresuradas. Dos semanas lejos de su oficina, de su almohada, de las risas y del cuerpo de Audrey.

Percy Weasley, secretamente, ya extraña todo lo anterior. Y eso que Percy es un hombre a quien le gusta su trabajo. Le gusta mucho, de hecho. Le fascina la tranquilidad de su oficina los días viernes, escribir informes y corregir a su asistente, ensuciarse las manos con tinta, no tener que consultar libros sobre legislaciones ni mirar los artículos de las normativas porque los ha internalizado de tal manera que, en realidad, se los sabe prácticamente de memoria. Incluso, le fascina el ajetreo de los días lunes, porque todos están como locos y aunque deba emitir declaraciones públicas y presidir alguna que otra conferencia de prensa que son un real dolor de cabeza. Y a pesar de la comodidad de Londres, porque es lo habitual y allí vive Audrey, disfruta de aquellos viajes representando al Ministerio de la Magia de Gran Bretaña en alguna ciudad de Europa porque hay otros que piensan que regular los estatutos internacionales es algo importante y porque se trata de diplomacia y él es tremendamente bueno en eso.

Como el Jefe de la Oficina de Tratados Mágicos Internacionales, perteneciente al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Percy debía viajar mucho a conferencias y a reuniones. _'Demasiado y como a mi me gustaría'_ le decía Audrey y después se reía porque creía que el nombre de su cargo era gigantesco e interminable y cada vez que a Percy le preguntaban que en qué trabajaba, él lo decía completo de principio a fin, sin titubear y sin que se le enredara la lengua.

Y ahora, en este jueves frío – y más frío sin ella a su lado - Percy Weasley piensa que incluso las risas de Audrey ante el larguísimo nombre de su cargo le resultan graciosas y lo invade la melancolía.

Ya no es suficiente recordarla, a ella y a su vida en Londres, cada noche cuando está sólo y ya ha dejado de discutir seriamente sobre legislaciones internacionales. Ya no es suficiente comunicarse todas las noches con Audrey por la _red flú _porque francamente su novia no le ha facilitado las cosas. Audrey, con toda su tolerancia y su coquetería, que salta de un brinco cuando él dice _'Audrey, ¿dónde estás?_ y luego ríe como niña pequeña porque le encanta ver su rostro impregnado en las cenizas de la chimenea, últimamente sólo le dice que quiere abrazarlo, que las noches son difíciles sin él y que le hace falta como nunca. Y luego exclama,

- Pero cariño, ¿por qué no me dejas comprarte un celular? Así nos comunicaríamos más rápido y cuando nos diera las ganas

Y entonces Percy se cansa de repetirle por enésima vez que nunca utilizará un celular porque los magos tienen su orgullo y prefieren las lechuzas y las apariciones y la red floo aunque te tome siglos. Y entonces Percy se repite a sí mismo, luego de que Audrey se ha despedido y le ha tirado un beso y le dice que lo ama y mientras el cielo se vuelve estrellado, que la próxima vez que tenga que hacer un viaje de estas características le dirá a Audrey que pida permiso en su trabajo, que se tome vacaciones por adelantado o lo que tenga que hacer y que lo acompañe.

Percy Weasley es un hombre extremadamente ordenado, minucioso y que no se queja por nimiedades, pero también es un hombre de costumbres y de rutinas, y Audrey… Audrey ya es parte de su vida.

Esa noche las cosas cambian, porque ya no quiere estar separado de ella de esta manera y porque recordarla cada noche por dos semanas y verla impregnada en cenizas ya no es suficiente.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: La próxima viñeta será del mismo tema, pero desde la perspectiva de Audrey. A mi también me da risa imaginar a Percy diciendo que es 'Jefe de la Oficina_ _de Tratados Mágicos Internacionales del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional'. No tengo idea si existe en realidad la Oficina de Tratados Mágicos Internacionales, pero en mi cabeza si, jajaja. _

_¿Algún comentario? Gracias por leer :)_


	28. XXVIII

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXVIII**_

El sol invernal de las siete de la mañana se cuela por los espacios de las cortinas de la habitación, Audrey se pierde entre las sábanas y, pretendiendo encontrar a Percy en ellas, se da cuenta que en el lado izquierdo de la cama no hay nadie y hace dos semanas que está vacío. Dos semanas que Percy no la despierta con un beso de buen día y que es una promesa de que, en efecto, aquel será un buen día. Dos semanas en que no desayunan apresuradamente, en que no le escribe notas prometedoras con un _te amo _y un _te espero en la noche_ y las deja cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en que al anochecer no deshace el nudo de su corbata, en que no comparten la cama. Porque durante el día prácticamente no hay problemas. Sin embargo, desde hace dos semanas las noches se han hecho mas largas, más duraderas y más solitarias.

Y es que realmente son aquellas pequeñas cosas, esos detalles, que hacen que cada día sea más frío e invernal que el anterior. Al principio, cuando Percy se enderezó mucho más de lo que lo hacía normalmente y carraspeó tres veces para conseguir la atención total de toda su familia y anunció este viaje de trabajo, Audrey compartió las risas de George cuando éste bromeó diciendo que debía considerarlo un regalo del universo poder estar tan lejos de él y de sus comentarios sobre las regulaciones de los culos de los calderos, y entonces Audrey río aún más ante la nariz respingada de Percy cuando éste, muy indignado, dijo _'George, mi informe sobre el comercio de calderos en Londres fue la base para el Acta sobre los estándares internacionales de los calderos de 1995' _y luego Audrey se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso que lo hizo callarse por completo.

Aquellas risas y aquel ánimo permaneció por dos días y Audrey ya no pudo más.

Ahora extraña todo de él. Extraña sus conversaciones luego del trabajo, cómo besa su cuello cuando amanece, como se aparece y se desaparece, cómo es incapaz de utilizar la llave como la gente común y, por el contrario, dice _alohomora _y la puerta se abre, cómo la mira de reojo mientras lee El Profeta y hasta su compulsión de corregir a sus hermanos menores como si éstos aún tuviesen cinco años. Porque ya no es tan divertido cocinar los sábados en la mañana si Percy no la abraza por la cintura cuando ella está picando los tomates, ni es lo mismo beber una copa de vino al anochecer si él no está a su lado.

Ha tratado, durante todo este tiempo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mantener la calma, no notar la ausencia de Percy Weasley en su vida y no extrañarlo de la manera en que lo extraña. Y ha tratado de ser una buena novia y ha recorrido mentalmente las cosas que va a conversar con él porque su abuela siempre le decía que un hombre no debe saber todo lo que una piensa. Sabe que no deberá hablar más de la cuenta de lo que siente, que no tendrá que decirle que le hace falta como nunca, que deberá mostrar moderación y tendrá que contarle que el sábado por la mañana fue al centro comercial y que después almorzó con sus papás en un restaurante en el centro de Londres , de que ayer por la tarde cenó con sus amigas y de que hoy en la mañana le hizo dibujar una casa, un árbol y una persona a una niña de doce años y que otro de siete lloró porque se enteró de que Papá Noel era su papá relleno de algodón en la panza, de que hoy en la tarde fue al mercado y preparó una tarta de frutas que a él le hubiese encantado. Más cuando Audrey escucha un _'Audrey, ¿dónde estás?'_ y luego el rostro de Percy aparece enmarcado en cenizas y, por Dios, se ve más guapo que otras veces y sólo le dice,

- Me haces tanta falta que tengo que dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama, con una de tus camisas y que ayer en la noche intenté leer el informe sobre el comercio ilegal de calderos que redactaste hace mil años atrás y que no entendí nada de nada.

Y observa la sonrisa de Percy mientras éste le asegura que no pasará mucho tiempo más y entonces Audrey le pregunta sobre su día y si la renegociación de aquel tratado ha avanzado y que a cuántos líderes mundiales de la comunidad mágica ha destrozado verbalmente.

Luego de unos minutos, porque Percy debe cenar y son seis horas las que los separan, Audrey le tira un beso y le dice que cuando llegue a casa no lo dejará irse tan fácilmente.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios o sugerencias? Gracias por leer :)_


	29. XXIX

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling, aunque siento a esta Audrey más mía que de ella._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXIX**_

Cuando Audrey vió, a través de la ventana de su sala de clases, que Percy se había aparecido en el amplio jardín de la escuela donde trabaja, procurando que ni un alma lo descubriera, justo a las cinco de la tarde y enfundado en su traje gris y sus zapatos negros que brillan con el sol y más guapo que nunca, dejó caer sobre la mesa las letras en cartulina que estaba cortando, las telas con las que estaba forrando el diario mural con las fotos y fechas de cumpleaños de todos los niños de segundo grado y casi se tropieza con los dibujos en hojas de papel que hace una hora atrás los niños habían terminado de pintar.

Percy caminó de prisa hacia la puerta principal, le dijo al guardia que buscaba a la señorita Dittborn y éste le indicó que debía caminar derecho y doblar hacia la izquierda en la segunda puerta luego de la escalera. Ingresó a la sala de clases y sintió los brazos de Audrey envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello, sus manos acariciando sus cabellos, a sus labios cálidos y rosados chocar con los suyos, sus manos arrugar su abrigo, juguetear con su corbata, y a sus pies casi encima de los suyos y arruinando sus zapatos recién lustrados.

Audrey sintió que habían sido años desde la última vez que lo había besado y Percy, pese a la preocupación sobre el estado actual de su traje gris y de su cabello, se dijo que seria la última vez que se permitiría estar tan lejos de ella. Entonces Audrey le dijo que ya casi estaba terminando de decorar la sala, que ese había sido un día espectacular y que ahora sólo quería irse a casa y comérselo a besos.

- No me puedo quedar – Le dijo Percy mientras tomaba en sus manos su cabello castaño y luego procedió a arreglarse el abrigo que Audrey había arrugado, porque no pudo aguantarse por mucho tiempo y ella tenia sumamente claro que él era así

- No me puedes decir eso. ¿Me dejas nuevamente?

- Debo volver al Ministerio. En mi oficina hay una pila de documentos que necesitan mi firma y el idiota que comenzó a trabajar hace dos semanas continúa escribiendo informes con faltas de ortografía. Audrey, ¡hasta tus alumnos escriben mejor que él! – Audrey no pudo evitar reír. Percy no era un hombre paciente. ni el epítome de la calma, y estaba casi segura que quizás mañana sería el día en que el cólera se le subiera a la cabeza y Percy Weasley le pegara en el rostro al asistente que cometía errores ortográficos, tal como George le había contado que había sucedido hace un año – Se suponía que debía ir a la oficina inmediatamente, apenas pisara tierra inglesa.

- Y, desafiando toda lógica, estás ahora aquí conmigo.

Alguien debería decirle a Audrey que era sumamente injusto que se hubiera sentado sobre la mesa y que lo hubiese arrastrado hasta ella y que lo hubiese amarrado con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y que ahora le hubiese mordido su oreja izquierda donde ella sabía perfectamente el efecto que lograba. Percy notó que Audrey lucía uno de esos vestidos que a él tanto le gustaban y no pudo evitar acariciar sus piernas y subir más de la cuenta, y contra toda decencia, su vestido.

- ¡Anda! Estoy segura que estás desesperado por sentarte en tu oficina, firmar tus documentos y gritarle al que comete tantas faltas de ortografía. No te preocupes; en la noche te doy una sorpresa.

- La próxima vez te vas conmigo

Audrey pocas veces se había sentido tan especial, importante o tan deseada como cuando Percy Weasley ignoraba la urgencia e imperante compulsión de su trabajo porque no podía quitarle las manos de encima. Habían sido más de dos semanas sin ningún contacto más que la visión de Percy impregnado en cenizas y la noción de que su cepillo de dientes ya no estaba en el baño junto al suyo.

Percy planeaba besar a Audrey intensamente, cenar a su lado y, mientras escuchaban música y bebían una copa de vino, terminar de corregir el informe que el inepto de su asistente no había podido redactar. Sin embargo, esa noche, luego de que Percy abandonara su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia a las siete de la tarde y se apareciera con un plop a una cuadra de su departamento y caminara hacia él e introdujera su llave en la cerradura, Audrey lo recibió con una copa de vino entre sus dedos. Y, moviendo sus caderas hacia él, cubiertas con diminuta ropa interior de encaje, medias negras y zapatos de tacón delgadísimo, lo despojó de su abrigo de invierno, de su corbata escarlata y de su camisa blanca.

Percy se alarmó ante la certeza de que su ropa, impecablemente planchada, permaneciera en el piso Sin embargo, la calidez del vino, el movimiento de las caderas de Audrey sobre las suyas mientras lo recostaba sobre el sillón de la sala y sus pechos desnudos sobre su torso, fueron suficientes para olvidarse de todo. De los informes sin corregir y sin firmar, de su ropa ensuciándose sobre la alfombra, de que su cepillo de dientes aún estaba guardado dentro de su maleta, junto al collar que había comprado en Munich para Audrey y que pensaba regalárselo esa noche.

* * *

_Nota de la autora. Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que éste les haya gustado tanto como a mi._


	30. XXX

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXVIX**_

Arthur irradia una felicidad absoluta, da vuelta su rostro hacia ella, toma su cara en sus manos, la abraza apretadamente y le dice que es la mejor. Percy se ha enfadado, se cruza de brazos, sus labios ahora son una fina línea inidentificable y los mira con cara de incredulidad. La misma que puso, cuando temprano en la mañana de ese sábado, Audrey le informó que se había puesto de acuerdo con Arthur, su padre, para llevarlo a conocer el A_rchway Market_ porque era de dementes que aún no lo conociera y sabría que eso a Arthur lo haría feliz.

Y no se equivocaba.

Mientras caminan y Percy refunfuña en susurros, Arthur le menciona que Molly no ha estado muy de acuerdo, porque, de hecho, le ha gritado un poco, que George sólo se ha reído y que Ron le ha dado un golpecito en la espalda esta mañana, que una de sus nietas le ha dicho que ella también deseaba venir y que él ha soñado toda la noche con todas las cosas maravillosas que ahora está conociendo y tocando. Entonces Arthur mira a Audrey, quien ahora sujeta en sus manos algo con algunos cables y le dice que es un tocadiscos muy antiguo y Arthur se siente en el cielo.

Para su último cumpleaños, la novia _muggle_ de su hijo le regaló un libro sobre electrodomésticos, el cual nunca ha ocupado porque cree que necesita un diccionario para comprender lo que se dice allí, pero que guarda preciadamente; para la Navidad pasada, una película sobre submarinos, la cual vieron al día siguiente – y que nunca jamás ha podido volver a ver porque Molly se niega absolutamente a tener un televisor en buen estado dentro de la casa, entonces Audrey le ha hecho dibujos sobre submarinos en papeles de colores que él mantiene guardados en el cobertizo, porque ha descubierto que los submarinos le fascinan –; y la semana pasada, le conversó sobre cómo había sido estudiar en la Universidad de Londres, sobre las costumbres de la gente no mágica, y Arthur puso cara de niño de cinco años. Exactamente como la de los alumnos de Audrey.

Entonces Arthur siente deseos de retroceder hacia Percy, que se ha quedado estancado observando unos libros usados, y sacudirlo y abrazarlo y decirle que es lo mejor del mundo que Audrey sea muggle y que sea su novia. Pero no lo hace. Aún quedan muchas cosas que ver y eso lo hará después. Por ahora sólo se aferra al brazo de Audrey, acoge con gusto las bondades del mundo muggle que ella le ofrece y se olvida de las apariciones, porque han venido hasta allí en automóvil, y se pierde entre enchufes, calculadoras, teclados de computadoras viejas y libros sobre cómo hacer que una cocina funcione.

Luego de cinco minutos, Audrey gira su rostro y busca a Percy con la mirada, se acerca a él, con esa mirada suya de agitar sus pestañas y de encantarlo, y hace desaparecer sus protestas silenciosas con un breve beso.

Está bien. La mayoría del tiempo le parece una ridiculez absoluta que Audrey le explique a su padre, por más de una hora la mayoría de los domingos, cuál es el propósito de los patitos de hule, cómo se hace funcionar exactamente un enchufe, cómo se habla por el teléfono celular y cómo lo hacen sus alumnos para cortar cartulinas y papel con tijeras. Le resulta casi incomprensible. Pero se lo agradece en silencio, y en cada beso que le da.

Si, él le ha hecho salir lucecitas y mariposas amarillas de su varita. Es justo que Audrey le explique a su padre cosas que jamás nadie le ha querido explicar. La toma de la mano y camina con ella hasta el puesto de verduras donde se ha quedado su padre.

¡Arthur! Esto le encantará – y Audrey toma un submarino de juguete que funciona con pilas recargables y Percy cruza sus brazos nuevamente y mira a su padre. Audrey compra un conjunto de aros y collar de mostacillas y le dice a Arthur que se los regale a Molly y que le promete que en un, dos por tres se le pasará el enojo.

Arthur ríe y Percy deja escapar una media sonrisa. De aquellas que despliega cuando le lee cuentos a sus sobrinos, cuando su mamá le cocina una torta de frutillas con crema, cuando Audrey lo atrapa entre sus piernas y suspira en sus labios.

* * *

_Nota de la autora. Me he demorado con las actualizaciones, pero he estado ocupadísima. ¡Gracias por leer! Mucho amor._


	31. XXXI

_Disclaimer. Personajes de propiedad de J K Rowling._

* * *

**Envueltos en sábanas blancas**

* * *

_**XXXI**_

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso para experimentar las sensaciones más temidas y anheladas.

Percy no tiene idea de que Audrey repite aquellas palabras mientras mira su imagen en el espejo, termina de ondular su cabello y delinea sus ojos. Ya hace un par de semanas desde que Percy le señaló que estaban invitados a la gala anual que ofrece el Ministerio de Magia para sus empleados y trabajadores. Ya hace un par de semanas de aquello porque con Percy las cosas son así, previstas y arregladas con días de anticipación porque si no Audrey sabe que él enloquece y pierde la razón.

No tiene idea de lo abrumada que se siente por sus deseos de verse bien, de estar a la altura de las circunstancias y de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que asistirán al Ministerio, porque si bien Percy es un hombre sumamente atento y detallista, es incapaz de darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Audrey no ha dejado ningún detalle al azar. Luego del trabajo fue a un salón de belleza, se hizo un tratamiento facial y la manicura, se compró un nuevo vestido de fiesta y un par de zapatos de tacón delgadísimo cuyo precio excedía cualquier idea de moderación, porque Audrey se ha rehusado a utilizar esas túnicas que las brujas visten.

Ya son las siete de la noche y mientras Audrey ha terminado de perfumarse y guardar, en un intento imposible, su celular y su maquillaje en la pequeña cartera de mano, Percy termina de anudarse la corbata roja, se pasea por la sala del departamento con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje negro y le pregunta si ya está lista porque ya se han retrasado cinco minutos y porque ella sabe perfectamente que es mejor llegar a la hora para luego regresar temprano a casa ya que mañana quiere ir a la oficina a avanzar en un informe, y entonces entra veloz y exasperadamente a la habitación donde el cubrecama, el tapiz del sofá y las cortinas a juego en azul y blanco combinan perfectamente, y la admira porque hay un aura lozana que la envuelve y el '_Audrey, sabes como odio llegar _atrasado' ya ha muerto entre sus labios y ha sido sustituido por un _'Estás preciosa'._

Más tarde, cuando la sostenga entre sus brazos y la gente murmure que es un milagro que Percy Weasley esté bailando, porque él claramente no baila, olvidará procurar evitar las muestras de afecto en público, de que mañana tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza al ver esas fotografías en las páginas sociales de _El Profeta _porque observa a Audrey, con una copa burbujeante en su mano derecha, mientras conversa con el Jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, y entonces no puede dejar de admirar su belleza, de observar detenidamente su vestido cortísimo, de desear que sus largas piernas enfundadas en aquellas medias negras se enreden en sus caderas, de imaginarla sobre la cama, sobre el sofá o sobre el tocador desnuda, sólo con sus tacones finos, sus labios rojos y el cabello sobre sus pechos.

Audrey se acerca a él moviendo sus caderas de esa manera en que sabe que lo vuelve loco y Percy ya no sabe si ha sido efecto de las copas que han bebido, los besos secretos que Audrey ha depositado detrás de su oreja derecha, de la excelente manera en que ella ha sabido llevar las conversaciones durante la noche, de la elegancia con que camina, de lo encantadora que es su sonrisa y lo deseable que son sus piernas, o de todo lo anterior, porque cuando ya son las dos de la mañana y llegan a su departamento ni siquiera pudo esperar el tenerla sobre la cama porque el sofá de la sala sería suficiente para albergarlos, para permitir que Audrey arrancara rápidamente su corbata roja y que él, en un arrebato instintivo y algo primitivo, la despojara de toda la ropa. Porque el lugar se volvió caliente, el sofá se volvió pegajoso y la visión de Audrey era tan excitante que a Percy se le olvidó hasta el reproche que había preparado porque era su deber regañarla por el gasto excesivo al comprar ese vestido y esos zapatos.

Aquella noche, como tantas otras, hicieron el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, un sábado como muchos otros, Percy pretendió olvidar ir a su oficina, apartó el cabello del rostro de Audrey y le pidió, con voz disminuida y ronca, que nunca se vistiera con las túnicas que las brujas utilizan.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: ¡Espero les guste! Cariños para todos._


End file.
